This invention relates to devices for controlling flow of fluid to and from physiological organs, for example, the bladder, and more particularly relates to valved control devices which enable selective irrigation and medication of organs.
In the effort to avoid infections and provide a generally closed system of multiple flow paths to enable selective irrigation and medication of organs, typically the bladder, multi-channel valve devices have been employed such as those devices described, for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,990,447 and 4,082,095. In these described devices, a syringe is combined with a valved device for selecting from among multiple flow paths to enable separate medication, irrigation, and draining of fluid from the organ without disconnecting the syringe or the channel selector so that exposure to infection is reduced, particularly when repeated sequences of treatment of the organ are required.